Never Underestimate a Stillinski
by MacMan1113
Summary: In the life of Stiles, everyone walks past him. No one pays attention except for him. Now all that will change. When push comes to shove and it comes down between him and the big bad, Stiles will show everyone he is capable of running with Wolves and doesn't need anyone to save him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters.

**CHAPTER ONE How it all Began**

Stiles didn't even know how he gets into these situations sometimes. Yes, convincing/coercing his best friend to look for a dead body in the middle of the night, which resulted in being bitten by a werewolf, does make him his responsibility but still! Ever since the Alpha pack came, his life has been going downhill.

His dad has been trying to solve case after case that involves them but with no leads or clue as to how to solve it, he's been draining the whiskey bottle. Not to mention all the lying he does to the Sheriff, he keeps looking at him with such…disappointment. His so called 'friends' all talk amongst themselves as to how to deal with Alphas at school and during the night. The last time anyone talked to his face or acknowledged his existence was when he accidentally spilled water on Allison and Scott practically, and almost literally, bit his head off. Everyone just watched with rapt and amused expressions. Erica and Boyd return bloody and broken a week after they bailed, a message from Alpha pack. Derek forgave them by practically killing them himself through the only way he knows how; training. Scott and Jackson joined Derek's pack after he explained how if the Alpha pack figured out the two were Omegas, all the Alpha pack would have to do was conquer, since divide was already apparent. Plus, Derek said it would help protect their mates/girlfriends. Peter stayed to help train the pups but still creepy, in Stiles' opinion.

The entire time, he wished they would ask his opinion or help. He hated being ignored. It wasn't until Stiles confessed at a pack meeting how the Alphas drew their symbol on his window did they finally pay attention to him. Stiles couldn't believe how mad Derek was.

_"What!?" Derek slams his fists down on the table, creating a very intense echo throughout the destroyed Hale house. "Yeah, that sort of inverted triangle thingy that matches your tattoo? It was drawn on my window. Ha that was NOT a fun conversation to explain to my dad, by the way. It was in blood! Besides, what's the big deal? It's just a scare tactic." I explained weary, taking in how each of the wolves flashed their eyes in fear. Derek looked fumed, obviously pissed at how I was taking all of this so carefree. "They've marked you, you idiot. I don't know what for but until then, you'll stay by my side at all times."_

_"Why not go one step further?" Everyone turned to the creepy voice that belongs to the man who was once in his grave. "If they've marked the Funny one, then his life expectancy just went down. The only way to ensure he's safe is if he appears as a mate to one of the wolves." Everyone looked confused or doubtful but when I looked at Derek, he was LIVID. His eyes flashed red and his canine teeth elongated but all Peter did was sneer and smile. Smug bastard._

_"Fine. Stiles, from here on, you'll appear as my mate."_

_"WHAT!?" rang several voices, one of whom was me._

I still couldn't believe that this was my life. Had I really fallen so helpless that now, Derek and I were 'pretending' to date to fool the Alpha pack? After some talk and fire induced threats, Peter explained that all Alpha's respect each other in some way and that all stay away from another Alpha's mate. I mean who were they kidding!? This is DEREK HALE. Why the hell would he choose me over someone like Erica? But to my amazement, it worked, for a time. I would see red orbs boring into my skull as I drove around town but none approached. I would have lunch with dad or go to school without fear of being grabbed. Not to mention wearing Sourwolfs' jacket was a huge plus. Hey, who knew scenting was such a big deal amongst dogs?

"_Oh My Gosh Really!? Can I iron on a logo on the back while I have it!?"_

_"NO!"_

Plus, I got to feel what it was like being in a relationship that wasn't imaginary. Cuddling, hand holding, kissing the cheek, a date to a diner and movie, dinner with the Sheriff, and practicing/cooking for the pack. Heck, one night, Derek said he felt their eyes on him while they were out on a 'date' and kissed him. His first guy kiss, Derek Freaking Hale! Afterwards, I thought I saw a twinkle of innocence in his eyes and it made me smile. However, I guess being happy was meant for me.

Every couple fights so obviously, Derek and I would fight. Granted, that's nothing outta the ordinary but being with him, appearing as a couple, gave me the confidence to speak up. Peter made a joke about 'Alpha female' but I wasn't really paying attention at the moment. But one fight really got outta hand. All I said to the wolf was that maybe we should be having Pack Nights that don't involve meetings of death and gloom to convince the Alpha pack we weren't just all talk. Of course, Derek wouldn't hear of it and kept telling me to shut up. I wasn't gonna back down though.

Soon, words, growls, and the occasional swipe were exchanged. Everyone was looking on while the two most determined people argued at high volume. Eventually, Derek dealt a blow that even reared me speechless, which isn't an easy thing to do.

"Where the hell do you come off saying what's good for MY pack!? You're HUMAN! You're not my boyfriend, nor are you my mate! You're just a weak, spineless human who I could care less about! The ONLY reason I'm doing what I'm doing is to ensure that none of my other betas lose control when you die!"

I didn't speak a word. My face was stoic and I looked at Derek, in his eyes. His eyes stayed red, never wavering, telling me that what he just said is what he believed. However, the little twitch in his eyebrow and hand told me he didn't mean it. I chose to ignore the last two. All the guys were staring with their mouths open, the girls tearing slightly with their hands covering their mouths, even Peter was in the corner, shaking his head in disbelieve. "Fine," I muttered. Holding myself together as best I could, I took off his jacket, dropped it on the floor, and walked out. Funny how no one chased me or yelled at Derek as I made my exit.

Outside, surprisingly, Boyd grabs my wrist and with no words exchanged, his eyes asking if I'm alright. Who the hell is alright after being put down in the worse way? Nevertheless, I sucked it in and reassured him. "I'm fine. Just leave me alone for the weekend K? I need to think." His eyes showed hurt but nods and let's go.

My heart breaks getting into my jeep. Derek was right. I wasn't pack. I was just human, a stupid teenager trying to get involved in a world that didn't need me. I drove the speed limit going home, sobbing quietly but holding it all in till I get to my house. I could cry all I want in my house, not out in the open.

Thursdays are so much fun, aren't they?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf nor its affiliates.

**Chapter **The final Push out the Door

It had been a week since the heated discussion between Derek and me at his house. I don't know when all the wolves came back from training, but seeing Scott crawl through my window unceremoniously pretty much gave me the gist. Seriously, how was this guy a werewolf but catches his foot coming in and falls on his face? Chuckling, I nodded my head towards him as he got back up. He was the first to speak.

"Hey man, you ok?"

"…can we not talk about it Scott?"

"Sure man…so…Call of Duty?"

Scott and I played all day, stopping only to pee or munch out on junk food. Finally around midnight, Scott's mom came by and chased him home. Alone in a house, alone in bed, forever alone…

'Ugh stupid sourwolf, got me thinking all dark.' Finally, at 2:30, when the Sheriff returned not too discreetly, I once again returned to land of dreams that have recently been occupied by horrendous images of late.

The next day, all hell broke loose. I drove my jeep, my only Love at the moment, to school and the pack was in front of the school. Scott and Erica looked like they were having a heated discussion. I jumped out of the jeep and ran towards the group. "Hey guys!" Everyone dispersed, running in all directions. I would've made a joke about puppies but I was too hurt to even think it.

All morning, I tried to talk to one of the pups or even Lydia or Allison but nothing. Everyone glared at me, looked apologetic, or simply ignored me and walked away. Even at lunch, everyone took a seat and put their book bags on the empty seat, only removing it when Danny came to sit by Jackson. A tear fell from my eye but I just dumped my food that I got from the lunch line and walked out. I knew the only place I could think was at the lacrosse field so I went there.

As I sat down, I couldn't help but think of what the hell was going on? Did our fight really have this big of an effect on the group? Even when everyone came back from training, they all still talked to me. What the hell was going on!? Is it me…No. Even if Derek and I ended our so called 'relationship,' Scott wouldn't ditch me. At least, not this time…I hope. Plus, I know after that whole Kanima and torture incident, Erica has at least shown she's cared about me. Hell, even Lydia said she was worried about me after she got Jackson back! What the hell was going on!?

Finally, as I kept jumping from answer to answer, it came to me. All of a sudden, I was pissed. No, I was fuming! Hell, I feel more upset than when Scott accidentally dropped my vintage Batman signal that *swallows lump* Mom bought me for my fifth birthday. I knew better than to jump to conclusions. I had to corner a pup and DEMAND what the hell was going on. As my epiphany and fury began to subside, the bell rang, signaling lunch was over. I ran to chemistry, not wanting to piss off Harrison even more but more happy about the fact that I could at least talk to Danny.

When I sat down and began to bug but at the same time compliment Danny, I started to think who I could ask.

Boyd was out of the question. Even if I could ask him a simple question, the dude was a statue. I think the only time I heard his voice was when he was growling or rumbling when he was cuddling with Erica. Lydia was out too. Even if I asked her, she would respond with some roundabout quip, throwing me off. I could ask Allison but that was too awkward. After her and Scott starting 'doing the dance with no pants,' Scott didn't feel ashamed to divulge every. single. detail. Erica and Jackson were both out. If the reason is what I think it is, they're both too emotional to answer and that would result in me being maimed. That left only one…

When the school day was over and everyone began to head home or to practice, I ran through the halls, determined to find my source. Finally, I saw him heading to the locker room and, trying to be as quiet as I could, sneak up on him. I knew he smelt me before I got within five feet because he did that whole raising his nose in the air thing that all the wolves seem to do. Before he could run, I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the janitor's closet. With all the strength I could, I threw him to the other side of the room and blocked the doorway.

In a panicked voice, "I just want to ask you two questions and I swear I'll leave you alone!" Isaac looked like a kicked puppy, torn between pushing me and running or being a decent human being and answering whatever question I had. Finally, he stood erect and nodded his head.

Breathing a sigh of relief, "thank you. Ok first question; are the Alpha pack still here?"

Isaac nodded his head. My guess he didn't trust using his voice. Isaac was always my favorite. His cute cheekbones and that smile he'd get when I would bring him his favorite meal to the den after no doubt munching on junk food or microwavables.

"…did Derek order you guys to stay away from me?"

Isaac had the decency to look down, ashamed that he was following the orders of his. After a couple of minutes of silence, with his quiet voice that I would only hear when he would talk of his brother or mother after a nightmare, "..yes."

Tears started to appear at the corner of my eyes. My friends, the pups, all taken from me simply because of one argument and those fucking Alphas! My heart began to clench and a terrible weight dropped in my stomach. I began to cry but I sucked it in when I saw Isaac look up, hurt and worried about me. I smiled as best as I could, not wanting him to feel bad for obeying Derek. I wanted to hug him, comfort him, but I knew if I even touched him, the pack would smell me on him and Derek would be pissed. As I opened the door and walked out, "Thanks pup. Stay safe." I didn't wanna go to practice, not now, not ever. Not with guys on the team who couldn't even have the decency to look me in the eye and tell me what the hell was going on! So much for taking care of them, occasionally feeding them, lending them an open ear or heart, or say, I don't know, saving their furry asses!

I walked straight up to Coach, told him I was quitting and walked over to my locker. Scott, Jackson and Boyd all looked at me with confused eyes but I was too hurt to acknowledge them. I threw all my stuff that I had in there in my lacrosse bag and walked out. As I was walking to my jeep, I saw red eyes on the outskirts to the forest near the school. "Fuck you!" I got in my baby, turned the engine, and skidded away.

Screw this. No more innocent, helpless Stiles. I am tired of werewolves running my lives and supernatural rules dictating my choices. For god's sake, I lost my first kiss to an Alpha that is a complete douche furry face! No more. It's time to put my Stillinski mind to work. As I approached home, I had a list in mind.

Practice my knife work to sheer perfection.

Ask Deaton to teach me how to subdue a werewolf and elaborate on this whole Spark business.

Ambush and most likely threaten Chris Argent to supply me with wolfsbane and knowledge on how to take down and 'finish' an Alpha.

Do reconnaissance and kill the Alpha pack that forced my life into entropy.

'Do unto others as they would do unto you.' Make the Hale pack eat those words.

End Note: First off, I am SOOO Sorry for not posting sooner. I had this chapter ready a couple hours after I posted the first chapter but did not have internet access. I will most likely not have it again for a while so to make up for it, I shall be posting two more chapters TONIGHT. Ooooh goosbumps. Hopefully the story remains good. Lately, I have been summoning my muse rather than casually being in the vicinity. Feedback appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.

**Chapter Two** Help from a Shadow

Over the next few days, all the pups stayed away from me. Kiss asses. I'm glad they didn't bother me. If they weren't near me, they couldn't get a good sense on my emotions. I knew that if anyone were to sniff out what I was feeling and conclude what my goal was, no doubt they'd go running back to Sou-Douchebag Alpha and he'd try to stop me. Well too bad. Once Stillinkis put their mind to something, it's like Newton's Law of Motion; nothing can stop 'em.

I waited a couple days, playing with the supply of wolfsbane I had to mask my scent. With different amounts and mixtures, I applied them to me before I went to school to test on the pack discreetly. Throughout that day, I went near a random pup to gauge their reaction. I guess the third time really is the charm.

The first mix made Isaac sneeze and get a runny nose in Biology, making the pups in the room look on with confused faces. It's his own fault. Once he started to obey Derek's orders to the letter, he should have switched partners or something.

The second mix was in English. This batch made Scott gag a bit, which ended up with him being sent to the nurse. Of course Allison had to be the one to walk him. However, during this test, Lydia was looking at me the way she looked at the board in Calculus.

The third batch was tested on Boyd. As I headed towards his locker in the morning, I noticed Boyd coming out of the restroom. Not wanting to waste a spoiled opportunity, I rushed and walked right past him. When I reached my locker, I turned and saw that Boyd had frozen from when I passed him and turned towards me. He gazed upon me with so much emotion; eyes that seemed to be calculating, afraid, desperate, and confused all at once. Finally composing himself, he shook his head, shrugged and turned towards his class. I walked away smiling, knowing this particular batch worked.

Knowing I could hide effectively from the dogs' noses, I decided to move on with my plan. From what I could remember, Scott got Isaac a job at the Clinic so I will not only have to evade one but two furry noses. I know Scott's schedule like the back of my Trig textbook but Isaac's work schedule is a bit sketchy. Thankfully, Deaton worries about physical confrontations and forgets about electronic defenses. Seriously, who puts their password as 'puppie$Nkitten$?' According to the slightly illegal info that sat at my desk, freshly printed, my window is tomorrow after school, before Isaac shows up for work at 5.

*Ding* went the bell above the entryway as I walked inside. I heard a couple barks from the back but made my way to the side of the desk, waiting to walk in the back. As if on cue, Deaton came into view, wiping his hands with a cloth.

"Ahh Mr. Stillinski. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Hey Doc. I wanted to stop by and say hi, seeing how the old vet that seems to know all is doing. Hey, is the reason you became a vet is because you can talk to them? Like some sort of animal whisperer. Oh my gosh you're Dr. Dolittle aren't you?! Well I'm not going to judge Doc. To each his own, right?" Deaton looked at me as my rambling continued, no emotion, simply waiting. "Ok. I'm going be straight with ya. I wanna kill the Alpha pack."

Deaton froze, looking to me like I was crazy. Ok, I was but hey, I had my mind set. Using the good doctor's shock to my advantage, I continued,

"Look, I know what I just said borders on the psychotic. These are vicious beasts that are not like anything I've ever encountered, blah blah blah. I'm trying to get my life back in order Doc, and the only way I can do that is if all threats towards me are eliminated. This means the Alpha Pack."

At this point, Deaton finds his voice. "But Derek, the pack, they –"

"The pack isn't doing crap. Yes, Derek is new but he's being the responsible for once. He's biding his time, researching where they've appeared and keeping an eye out for anything that may spark a battle. I don't have that luxury." I sighed. "I know I'm gonna be risking my life. I'm not dumb. But from the way I see it, they won't be expecting me to attack, much less head on. Since…since the Kanima debacle, I've learned how to fight and defend myself. This is the ALPHA pack so I know I need more than just some fancy footwork, a gun with wolfsbane bullets, and flash grenades to defeat them…I know you know more than most. I'm asking for anything you might know that could help me."

Deaton sat down in the receptionists' desk, contemplating apparent on his face. This dude really needed to work on his poker face. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he spoke, "I'm sorry Mr. Stillinski. I cannot condone this type of reckless behavior. I cannot help you quicken your death."

"Fine. I cannot force you to help me. I'm not Derek." I turned, preparing to walk away but I stop. With my back turned, "I'm still going to go after them. Nothing and no one is going to stop me. I thought you'd be interested in helping me stay alive but if you want to turn a blind eye due to some moral code that only allows you to intervene when you feel like it, your call Doc. Oh, and I would appreciate you keep this information to yourself."

I walked away. As I heard the bell dink and started to walk out, "Mr. Stillinski, wait." I couldn't help but grin, knowing that my guilt card worked. Hey, anything for the mission, right? Oh my god, I got Buffy in my head now. I turn around, hiding my glee beneath a blank façade. "Follow me."

We walked to the back, past the kennel and into his office. He went behind his desk and moved it forward a little, pulling the carpet back, revealing a floor safe. I looked over and saw that it wasn't one that required a combination or an electronic tumbler with thumbprint recognition; it was a simple safe with a keyhole for a lock. Ha, I may have seriously overestimated the Doc. He then pulled out a key hanging around his neck from under his shirt, inserting it but not turning it like a regular key. Instead, I heard him wince and noticed that a bit of blood came out from the fingers that held the key. After a couple of seconds, the blood began to swim across the face of the safe, revealing a design that when complete, unlocked the safe. Hmm, maybe I was wrong after all.

He opened the safe, pulling out a couple of jars and a large leather book with mismatched paper sizes. I wonder how old that book is. He turned to me and handed me the first jar, white in appearance. "This is Devil's Helmet. It's another name for wolfsbane but from another land. It's a more concentrated form that will not only temporarily evict their supernatural boost of senses but will cancel their senses as well, throwing the wolf off balance. Most betas faint from the lack of enhanced senses but an Alpha will be momentarily confused, giving you enough time to…It's in powder form so you'll have to carry it in a pouch and blow it in their face to have full effect."

The second jar he handed me was one I knew all too well; blue flowers. "This is the traditional wolfbane. As you've seen, it can cause physical pain if within proximity of a wolf. However, I am not suggesting you made a necklace with it and hope for the best. Remove the pedals and squeeze the stem's juice into a bowl, crushing and mixing the two. Then, soak it into any cloth that will have dermal contact with the wolves. Normally, when using this method, most douse it in a rag of some sort and use it as werewolf chloroform. However, I'm sure you'll be much more inventive. When crushed, it will not have the same proximity effect you experienced with Scott but it will be more intense when contacted with their skin. It will cause a beta extreme pain but for an Alpha, it is similar to being on fire; some overcome the pain and some do not. It goes deep in the pores on the body, irritating and flaring the body, causing the wolf to believe it is on fire. The effects will not last for long so be cautious."

The last jar was black and liquidy. Gross. "This is black monkshood; very rare. This is highly deadly to werewolves. Unlike the previous two, this needs to be injected. Most werewolf hunters use this to exact torture unto the wolf, normally injecting it into the bloodstream at a low dosage. However, I am sure that is not in your taste. I would recommend whatever weapon of choice you will be using to be soaked in this; knives, arrows, etc. A cut will be extremely painful but it may spur them to tap into their primal instinct and attack more ferociously. I recommend attacking a vital spot."

After he explained all the jars in me, I started to put them in the shoulder bag I brought with me. Finally, he reached for the leather book.

"This is a book that has saved and educated me on more than one occasion in my past. Although I am bound by law to not share the information within, I believe I can make an exception with entries that I have made personally." He began to flip through the pages, finally stopping on one that looked fairly new compared to the one before it, which was wrinkled and looked hundreds of years old.

"As I have mentioned before Mr. Stillinski, what ignited a Spark is to believe. However, what I failed to mentioned is that to have a Spark is a rare gift. Only a handful within a generation are gifted. In a way, I am your predecessor, one of the previous generations. You have already experienced the sensation with mountain ash but what you have yet to enhance is the true potential of it."

I am a Spark?! I don't know what that is but I can't wait to research the hell out of it.

"Mountain Ash is a powerful agent that could be used to bring down the Alpha pack alone but that requires skill, practice and dedication, all of which I'm sure are not of interest to you at the moment. What I am going to teach you is something that most try to achieve but fail. As you know, wolves rely on their senses and instincts with enemies. The most relied on, besides sight, is their sense of smell. You've probably been told by Scott that each person has a certain scent and can be distinguished if around for a long period of time. What I am going to teach you will allow to mask your scent, therefore making you invisible to their noses."

"Thank but no thanks doc. I already made a special mix that allows me to hide my scent from werewolves."

"Interesting. What was your main ingredient, if I may ask, Mr. Stillinski?"

"Wolfsbane."

"Ingenious but I am afraid that will only work for a period of time. I am assuming you mixed in with a substance that you apply all over your body; body wash or lotion? However, this will not last. Wolfsbane, although more deadly to wolves, can be harmful to humans as well with prolonged exposure. This spell is a more safer method and easier to apply."

Now that I think about it, what he's saying is corresponding with some of the research I've come across. In the medical sense, aconite poisoning, while uncommon, does happen if exposed for a certain period of time. Well, there goes those hours of experimenting for the right ingredients.

"What I'm going to teach you will mask your scent but only if you Will it to. I know it is none of my business but from what I understand, the pack has not been in communication with you. I am not taking sides but I believe this may assist you. If you ever wish to hide or reveal yourself to them, this will help with that."

I'm glad he didn't push for details because as soon as he mentioned the pack's recent actions, my heartbeat raced and my skin began to get hot. What they did was beyond low but I'm glad Deaton mentioned it. It reminded me what brought me to this point. I nodded, encouraging him to continue, all the while, trying to bring my heart rate down. He handed me a necklace with a pendant at the end, silver in appearance but resembled something of a triquetra. When I grabbed it from him, it 'hummed' and shifted from silver to a honey brown color. My eyes widened and I looked to Deaton for an explanation.

"This is a charm. It will help ignite your Spark when needed. For now, to use this certain spell, focus on the charm. Let its energy awaken your Spark."

I did as Deaton instructed. Holding the necklace in my hand, feeling it hum between my fingers, I felt heat in the middle of my chest, getting hotter and hotter as I stayed focus on the charm. "I feel it."

"Good. Don't lose that focus. Now, very softly, let the Spark take control and allow you to envelop your senses. You will feel everything within you flow. When you notice your scent, believe it to be invisible, disappearing at your Will."

I listened and began to follow his wisdom. Slowly, I let the fire burn brighter and brighter within me, squeezing my eyelids tightly as if I could see it. Then, something amazing happened. I could feel everything on or within me. I felt the breeze from the air conditioner above travel along my scalp. I felt the beads of sweat on my back and forehead slowly drop. I felt the soft cotton against my skin. Then, I began to feel something new. There's no way to describe it. It was as if I could feel a river vastly flowing throughout my body, traveling to every corner. I felt my synapses within my brain, firing away. As it continued, I began to feel an aura around me, oddly emitting a smell of paper and pine trees, but something more. Somehow, I could smell light, bright light like sunshine. My scent. Doing what Deaton instructed, I embraced this as my scent and believed it to be gone; not disappear but appear translucent to those in search of it. Slowly, I Willed the fire to quiet down, dimming within me till finally, a Spark remained. I opened my eyes.

I looked at Deaton and he gazed upon me, as if he knew what I had just accomplished. Satisfied, he closed the book and put it back in the floor vault. As we made our way back to the front of the clinic, he spoke, "Keep practicing. Become familiar with this technique so that it can happen at a moment's notice. Remember, only a few in a generation have the Spark. Be wary of who you trust from now on. Although that Spark is a part of you, many will try to obtain it for their own."

"Thanks doc. I'll let you know how it all goes. OH! And as I said before, don't tell anyone of what I'm planning. I'm sure you'll agree that you wouldn't want information to get back to Derek that you're helping me haha. Alpha Hale may just blow a blood vessel from howling such rage." With that, Deaton smiled and said goodbye.

As I was driving home, I began to acknowledge what just happened. Not only did I get three new weapons for my oncoming assault but I learned something new about myself that I didn't know I had. Ha, who woulda thought that annoying Stiles Stillinski would be destined to house something so powerful?

When I got home, I ran upstairs and crossed Deaton off my list. I looked at the next item of business; Chris Argent. I knew I had to give myself a week before I went to him. Oh is he gonna be in for a treat when Stillinski arrives at the Argent base of operations…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf nor its affiliates.

**Chapter three **The Enemy of My Enemy is My Friend so Help Me

One week. Half of that week, I was up all night but I never changed locations. I got up, made Dad a healthy breakfast full of oatmeal and orange juice, went to school, avidly avoiding the Pack from throwing me their puppy eyes, and went home. I stayed home all day, researching. I knew it was going to take more than words to intimidate an Argent, unless you're Allison, so I went to work. If my printer was a person, it would be pissed on how much paper I went through in that week alone.

On the third day, I had all the info I could use from the internet but I knew it wouldn't be enough. One day after school, instead of going home, I drove to the station instead. I knew Dad was on patrol cause I texted him. I walked in and let Jess, the new receptionist, know I was there and gonna wait for my dad. She almost didn't let me through but one of the deputies vouched for me. Soon as I got into his office, I closed the blinds and access the police records. I teared a little when I discovered Dad's passcode was Mom and his' anniversary but I sucked it up. I printed all the police records related to what I found on the web and put it in my backpack. All of a sudden, I heard my dad's voice in the hallway, talking with one of his deputies. I rushed to erase all the material I looked up and deleted the printer's history. Right when he walked in, I was chowing down on the Chinese food on the other side of his desk. He never suspected a thing.

On Friday, the bell rang and signaled the weekend had begun. As I was at my locker getting my homework for the weekend and the last of the documents for Argent, I heard the pack down the hall coming closer. My heartbeat began to race but I didn't want to give the satisfaction so I took a couple of deep breaths to calm myself down. As they came closer, I could hear Erica and Isaac going back and forth; those two, I swear. They're brother and sister in every way except blood.

"I'm just saying, could you lay off Derek? You know he's been touchy lately and if you keep bugging him, he's gonna go off on ALL of us, Erica. Especially this weekend since we're going to Peters in Washington."

"Shut up Isaac. Someone needs to stand up to him since-"

"Shh!"

I could feel their eyes on the back of my head as they walked past but I never faltered. Eventually, I finished gathering my things and turned around. They were all at Allison's locker. Isaac and Scott were looking down at the floor with their classic kicked puppy look, Boyd look emotionless as per usual, Erica had her bitch face on but she kept looking my way, Lydia and Jackson were off to the side, looking bored but with Jackson holding Lydia's overnight bag, and Allison pulling out an overnight bag as well with an apologetic look on her face. I simply inhaled and concentrated on my heartbeat as I walked past them. Once I got to my jeep, I hurried and drove home. My heartbeat was racing like a horse. Judging from the girls' bags and the conversation I overheard, the pack was leaving this weekend. Time to visit a Hunter.

As I approached the threshold, my palms started to sweat. I knew the pack had really left since I did a flyby of the charcoaled house earlier on my way over. When I rang the doorbell, my heartbeat was racing like a horse. I knew it was only Chris Argent home and that could probably take him, at least enough for me to escape but that didn't help. I am about to threaten a Hunter! How Derek and Peter do it is beyond me. I heard footsteps come down the stairs inside. I took a deep breath to calm myself down and quickly wiped my hands on my jeans. Slowly, the door opened.

"Good morning Mr. Stillinski. Allison isn't here so you can pass your message between her and Scott some other time."

"No, Mr. Argent, I'm here to see you."

He looked at me with curious eyes, widening slightly. "And what can I help you with?"

"So, you know how we got a pack of self-righteous Alphas running around, right? Well I'm sure you do. You're a Hunter. It's kind of your life to know these things. Not that that's a bad thing! Well the…the pack is doing what they can but we both know that a pack of teenagers, a creepy undead alpha, and D-…Derek won't be able to take them down. Even you won't be able to, which is why you're letting the pack handle it and not interfering, right? Well, I came up with a solution." Taking another deep breath and looking him square in the eye, "I need you to supply and instruct me on how to take down and kill an Alpha."

"…No," he replies and begins to close the door. "Fine, then I guess I'll tell my dad about the family of eight in Wisconsin, which resulted in an orphaned child 2 years ago."

Argent looked like he wanted to punch me right then and there. I knew it was dangerous to threaten a man who was confused about his life but I didn't have a choice. "Get in," he replies. I quickly walk in and wait as he closes the door. He turns and walks down the hall, past the living room. Wouldn't it a meeting be best there? I follow him, slightly cautious as he approaches a door that I knew all too well. Proving that my life was under the Gods' amusement, he stopped at the basement door and opened it. "After you."

I walked down first, entering the dark and dank room that I recently housed me for Gerard's twisted pleasures. Chris most likely didn't know about his dad kidnapping me so I wouldn't hold it against him for meeting down here. As I descended the stairs, my breathing became heavy. My heartbeat began to jump with each step, and I hitched a breath as my foot reached the floor. Chris quickly followed me down the stairs, moving past me to turn on the light that would chase away the darkness. He must have hit something because all of a sudden, I heard a clang. That brought me to hyperventilate, remembering that night. I could suddenly feel old weathered hands around my neck, garbled voices demanding answers. At this point, it felt as if my heart was gonna burst out of my chest and my brain explode. I couldn't breathe and my eyesight began to get foggy. I tried to remember what my old therapist told me when having a panic attack; "Breathe. Focus on your breathe and remind yourself that nothing can hurt you. Breathe and focus." One hand held onto the stairwell whereas I used my other to dig my nails into my thigh, that brief pain bringing me back to reality. I closed my eyes and tried to control my breathing; inhale, exhale. Just as Chris found the switch, I managed to get my heartbeat down and wiped the sweat from my forehead. He turned and looked at me, as if he knew I had a panic attack.

The basement was not what Stiles remembered. Of course, Erica and Boyd weren't hanging from the ceiling with electric boxes at their feet. The table that was covered in small knives and, what I could guess were surgical knives were gone. Instead, there was a couch, a tool box in the corner that looked like it weighed a ton, cabinets with locks on them, and a map that covered the surface of the table. Argent went around the table and leaned,

"So, Mr. Stillinski, please explain to me why I should not only supply the Sheriff's son with dangerous elements that will provoke animals he surrounds himself with but with knowledge of how to defeat a threat that is much bigger than he is?"

God this guy really likes the sound of his voice doesn't he?

"Well, like you put it, I am constantly around werewolves. I think they will never hurt me intentionally and you think that's naïve of me. Well, you may be right. On more than one occasion, both friendly and non-friendly wolves have threatened my life or injured me in some way. All I got in my arsenal is my quipping banter and hope that someone will help me. I'm tiring of hoping. I want to be able to defend myself. Besides, I'm surprised you're having a problem with this. You're always warning me about being around Derek and them. I come to you for supply on defending myself and you question it? You certainly are an enigma Mr. Argent. Anyone ever tell you that? Besides, maybe this way you'll stop bugging me about being safe knowing I will have what I need to be safe. Isn't that what you Hunters want anyway?"

I started to dig around and pull out the files from my bag that I printed out last night. I threw half of the pile onto the table.

"Plus I have these."

"And what, pray tell, are these?"

He grabbed the nearest case file and started skimming through it. I knew I didn't have to explain what they were since his eyes narrowed as he started to understand.

"Now see, I may just be a teenger but trust me when I say no one can research like good ol' Stiles Stillinski. In each of these case files are obviously cases about past crimes, horrible crimes that is. Now, all I know are what in the reports but that's all I needed. Each of these are connected to the Argents. There are some serious charges too. Assault & battery, murder, arson, kidnapping, aid & abetting, the list goes on and on. Although I researched that you had a brother who was a lawyer so glad to know not all of the Argents are blood thirsty hunters. Anyway, you guys cleaned up pretty good, erasing all trace that was you were there. However, not everything's perfect. I have EVIDENCE that puts an Argent at the crime scenes of all of these incidents. Since you and your brother are the last remaining ones, how will that look? I mean, you were just in the media's eyes after's Kate's pyro habits came to surface. What will happen when all this gets out?"

As I was speaking, Argent was scrunching up the case file in his hand, kind of like how Derek is when trying to calm him. Ugh great, now he's in my head.

"Look, Mr. A, I'm not here to threaten. I'm just doing what you do; strong arm people into getting what I want. I don't want to make your life a miserable mess any more than it already is. Help me, and all this goes away."

Argent's narrowed eyes were on me, no doubt searching for a good reason to hit me. Finally, he closed his eyes and breathed. Ha, just like a werewolf. Ooh if I made that joke right here, he'd probably beat me on principle alone. He opened his eyes and smirked. "Never cease to amaze…" He turned and unlocked the cabinet. Then, he pulled out two cases and opened them. Inside were knives, grenades, gun clips, and small wooden boxes. "I can give you these. I have holsters for the guns and knives so you don't have to carry them in a bag or box. The clips and grenades are already loaded with wolfsbane. In case you need more, here is a box of wolfsbane bullets. I'm only giving you two grenades; one ordinary one that's filled with wolfsbane and one flash grenade. Pull the pin, throw the grenade, and count to 10. Be very careful with these. Same with the knives. Now, as I'm sure you know, these clips will only fit a certain type of gun. Let's go to the garage." I hurried and gathered the papers on the tables while Argent put all he was giving me in one of the suitcases. As we were done, we walked back up the stairs and into the basement.

We snaked our way through his house, entering the garage from the side door in the kitchen. There, I saw his maroon truck parked and along the wall was an array of guns, locked up of course. So This is what Scott was talking about…He unlocked it and pulled two handguns off the wall. "These will fit the clips I gave you. I assume you being the Sheriff's son that you know how to clean and shoot?"

"Yes sir."

He nodded and locked up the gate again. Instead of going back into the house, he went to the cabinets alongside the gun rack and pulled out two leather harnesses. "This one is for the knives. It wrapped around your thighs and is adjustable. Same with this one. It is for the two handguns and will allow them to sit on your hips."

With that, we walked back into the living room, with me carrying all the new material and of course, Argent not offering to help. When I sat down, I mentally recounted what all I got from him; a set of knives, one flash grenade and one ordinary grenade filled with wolfsbane, two clips full of wolfsbane bullets with a supply of more, two handguns, and two leather harnesses for the knives and guns. Still not the full list though…

"Uh Mr. A? What about the info I asked on how to take down an Alpha?"

Mr. Argent was quiet, looking down at his hands that he was wiping back and forth, as if he was trying to wash blood from it.

"Look, Mr. Stillinski, I gave everything thus far to help protect you from the dangers that you choose to be around. I would hate myself if I turned you away today and learn you got hurt in the future, threats notwithstanding *chuckles.* However, I cannot help you quicken your death. To take on the Alpha pack alone…it's suicide. I'd hate to say this but you need to let Derek and the pack handle it. It's their problem for the Alphas being here in the first place."

I sat silent, contemplating about pulling out my ace with the hunter. I was glad I didn't need it but he's leaving me with no other choice. With my mind set, I started to dig around my bag and pulled out a new case folder, with Argent's picture on the top. I threw it in his lap.

"I didn't want to do this Argent, but you forced my hand. In this case file are your crimes specifically, trailing back to what I'm assuming were your training days. You may have been good at getting rid of evidence today but that requires practice from the past. I have you linked to four counts of arson, three charges of restraining order violations that ended fatally for the other party, seven counts of 1st, 2nd, and 3rd degree murder. The charges alone will put you in jail for at least a year. Then, you'll be charged and sent to prison for twenty five to LIFE. Allison is underage. She'll have to leave and go into the foster system till she's 18. Not to mention everything you've done will come to light and push you even farther away from her."

I looked across and saw that he was back to being like Derek. He was practically shaking with rage and his eyes narrowed, practically throwing daggers as it is. Crap, I'm gonna die right here, killed by a human. Hey that's not that bad. At least I'll die a normal death, not by being bit or torn to pieces. Oh but he's probably gonna hide my body, therefore putting my family through grief and anguish. This bastard! Oh wait, I'm overthinking it again.

"…You never cease to amaze me Mr. Stillinski. I was sure you would be the most innocent of your little group."

"I never claimed I was innocent, nor am I saying I'm not. Being labeled the fragile and 'weak' one sort of came with the innocent title. You made that assumption all on your own. I don't think I need to tell you what assuming means, do I Mr. A?"

He laughed. Well that's a good sign. "Hold on." He got up and walked away, though I could hear him going back downstairs, into the basement. Now that I think about it, I don't think he or even Allison knew I was tortured by the Grandpa from the 7th level of Hell. If he did, he would never have led me back down there. He comes back up carrying a folder and oddly, a dummy that I recognized from the CPR courses I took during health class.

"To take down a werewolf, you need to be cunning and swift. Obviously, they're stronger and faster so you need to be quick on your feet." His tone was gruff, coarse. "To take down an alpha, you need to be even more so. They rely on their senses too much. That's why when we attack a pack, we blind them with flash grenades, neutralizing their sense of sight. The more experienced ones, normally the alpha, will not be as fazed but it will give you a chance to take down a beta. An alpha with no pack is a weak alpha. To take down an Alpha, start with them. Take down the weakest first. To kill a werewolf, dismemberment and beheading have worked in the past. However, cutting the trachea will also be effective. If you prefer the slow death, lace the knives with wolfsbane and aim for the major arteries. This will prevent the advanced healing long enough so they will bleed out to death or drown in their own blood. Stop the heart or stop the brain. Each hunter has their own preference but those are the crude techniques you may want to consider."

He pulled up the dummy and stood it tall alongside him. He then started pointing at certain points on the body.

"As I'm sure you're aware, these are the major arteries to aim for. Tendons are effective with humans but do not put your hopes in it for werewolves. Their healing can put a dampener but if you are quick enough, that may be the opening you need. Always be aware of their claws, teeth, and strength. That is all I can tell you right now. To be sure you retained all of the information; I would recommend practice and repetition. Now if you could so kindly get out of my house."

I definitely pissed him off. I pulled out all the info I brought and left it on the coffee table. I stuffed as much as I could into my shoulder bag and began walking to the front door. Remembering, I stopped and turned. He was walking behind me, no doubt making sure I did leave. "I'm sorry if I offended you. I just want to be free. I know this may be a lot to ask but can you not tell Allison or mention to anyone about today?"

He nodded and walked around me, opening the door. I exited and heard the door slam behind me. Not knowing I was holding it in, I deeply exhaled. I survived the Argent house! I walked to my jeep and put all my new toys into the backseat. Now with just a few days of practice and reconnaissance, I can take my last few steps towards freedom. Argent is now crossed off the list. Next, the Alpha pack's death at my hands. God I'm going to need some supernatural therapy after this.

End Note: And the sun has set! I hope it is still catching you guys' interest thus far. I have begun working on the next chapter but still rough. I will try to post as soon as possible but no promises. Spoiler Alert: the next chapter title is "The Sheep Vs. the Wolves"


End file.
